Juggernaut
Introduction Juggernaut is an enforcer working for the Demon orginisation. He is one of the most distinctive members, as well as one of the most mysterious, as next to nothing is known about him. As the fourth most powerful of the Organization, he is one of their strongest and most dangerous agents, and is rarely deployed outside of large assaults or full scale war. He also serves as the organization's elite army and the centerpiece of many of their larger formations. His motif is not as clearly defined as the others, although his implacable nature and tendency to ignore injury is evocative of zombies. Appearance Juggernaut's default appearance is that of a huge man, around six metres tall, with an incredibly bulky, broad shouldered frame. He has a hunched posture, and extremely pale, almost completely white skin. His face is always covered by a distinctive metal mask with red markings. Juggernaut usually wears a heavily ragged black cloak with a hood when not in battle, which conceals most of his appearance and any other features he may have, and sometimes sports metal cuffs on his wrists. Notably, Juggernauts appearance varies drastically as a result of his devil fruit, with his pale skin becoming entirely white. It's also possible that any distinctive features he might have simply vanish entirely as he transforms. Juggernaut takes on many alternate forms as a result of his power, with different sizes and configurations of limbs, with the only constant of Juggernaut's appearance being the metal mask. The largest of these tower over buildings and other large structures, and sometimes have even been likened to mountains in size. Personality Almost nothing is known about Juggernaut's personality, or even intelligance, as he never speaks, or shows any visible reactions. He appears entirely subserviant to the Organization, obeying orders given by the leaders unquestioningly. He shows no mercy in battle, and rarely if ever even acknowledges an opponent before fighting. Often Juggernaut will focus on a single given target, and completely ignore others even when they attack, although other times he will retaliate brutaly. Juggernaut often appears to defer to Necros, despite technically being a rank higher. This may be due to Necros's unofficial status as an officer and tactician for the Organization. Abilities and Powers As Rank 4 of the Demon Organization, Juggernaut is one of the most powerful and dangerous members of the group, and represents a significant portion of their military might. Between his devil fruit power and his physical abilities, he is an almost unassailable foe, and this is only exagerated further by his synergy with the other members of the Organization. Physical abilities Juggernaut's brute strength is immense, above average even by the standards of giants, much less humans. He has proven exceptionally capable of ploughing through and demolishing obstaces by brute force alone, as well as overwhelming strong opponents. Furthermore, Juggernaut posesses extreme endurance, as his devil fruit powers make him almost impervious to harm without haki, as he can simply disperse around attacks and reform. Even when haki is applied to attacks, Juggernaut has shown exceptional ability to withstand them and press an assault without obvious harm. Indeed, large scale attacks do not even incur a noticeable reaction from Juggernaut. Due to Necros's devil fruit powers, Juggernaut's body has been heavily modified beyond it's original form. While the exact nature and configuration of this is unclear due to the nature of the transformation, it can be safely assumed that he has far more powerful muscles than normal, as well as multiple copies of most vital organs. As a result, it is almost impossible to hinder Juggernaut short of dealing catastrophic damage through haki or devil fruit weaknesses, and even then it is possible, even likely for him to survive and recover. Devil Fruit For further information: Mashu Mashu no Mi Juggernaut's Devil Fruit allows him to convert his entire body into Marshmallow. This makes him near invincible, as well as able to contort in odd ways. His entire body can also be rearanged internally, grouping sections together or seperating them at will. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Juggernaut is capable of using Kenbushoku haki. Most significantly, his marshmallow detachments use it to sense opponents and threats without relying on vissible eyes or other senses. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Juggernaut uses Bushoku haki to reinforce his blows, amplifying their destructive power considerably. As a result, he can gain access to the defensive ability of his fruit without the loss of offensive that would predictably acompany his softened body. Relationships History Trivia *Juggernaut's devil fruit power allowing him to turn into marshmallow is a refference to Gozer the Gozerian from the Ghostbusters series. Category:13th Madman Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Assassin Category:Demon Organization Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance